Several developments have taken place with regard to providing suction catheter assemblies for use in obtaining lower respiratory tract secretions and in treating respiratory distress. However, continued improvements have been sought for suction catheter assemblies including providing a catheter assembly which will reduce the chance of causing respiratory infections, to reasonably assure that the catheter suction control valve is not inadvertently left in an open position, preventing cross-contamination to the care giver using the catheter assembly, minimizing twisting and manipulation problems associated with using the catheter assembly and related problems known to those skilled in the art. Still further, there has been a need to develop a respiratory suctioning device or suction catheter assembly intended to be used for longer periods of time than presently provided by the art, while enabling the user to maintain an open airway of the patient, improve oxygenation, remove accumulated tracheal and/or bronchial secretions, stimulate the cough reflex, prevent pulmonary aspiration of fluids and prevent infection and atelectasis. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.